Demam: Mama & Papa!
by Aldred Kurofer
Summary: "MA-MAMA!"/"Hey Tsugaru-kun! Aku menemukan Mama!"/'Ini bukan mimpi'/A-ah, y-yah, aku hanya ingin melihat kelanjutan hubungan mereka…/"Kau tidak keberatan kan, Izaya?"/"Asal bersama Shizu-chan it's okay!"/Demam mengubah segalanya! Additional Part 1! COMPLETED
1. Part 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo_

_**Warnings:**__ Sekuel 'Demam', OOC, typo, BL, fiksi yang panjang sekali, absurd, three-shots._

* * *

><p><strong>Demam: Mama &amp; Papa?<strong>

(Part 1 of 3)

Pria serba hitam yang diketahui bernama Izaya itu sedang bersenandung ria ditengah kebisingan siang kota Ikebukuro. Mungkin orang awam yang tak terbiasa atau tak mengetahui tentang dirinya akan berpikir pria itu gila, tidak waras, sinting, dan semacamnya sebab sepanjang perjalanan, pria pecinta manusia itu melangkah dengan senyum (atau seringai?) tersungging di wajah gantengnya.

"Ha-ah~ Damai sekali hari ini!" ucap pria itu disela-sela senandungnya.

Pria itu terus berjalan-jalan riang, seperti ingin benar-benar menikmati tubuh sehatnya kembali setelah tiga hari lalu tak bergerak terkena demam dan malah melakukan hal-hal 'kau-tahu-apa' dengan musuh tersayangnya.

Saat ia berbelok di sebuah belokan, bulu jaketnya hampir berdiri dan ia hampir saja lompat indah ke kolam terdekat begitu kedua iris merahnya bertatapan dengan iris merah lainnya.

Tidak tidak, dia bukannya bertemu butler iblis berbadan seksi yang pedofilia. #desh

Ya, sepasang iris merah ke-_pink-pink_-an yang ia lihat merupakan replika sama persis dengan iris pria informan itu. Bukan hanya irisnya, bentuk wajah, rambut, dan rupa mereka sama persis. Yang berbeda hanyalah postur dan tinggi tubuh serta gaya pakaian.

Izaya hanya terdiam kaku sesaat melihat replika mini dirinya yang bernuansa merah muda sedang memakan es krim dengan santainya. Namun tak lama kemudian Izaya mini itu juga melonjak kecil dengan mata melebar.

"MA-MAMA?"

"H-Ha?" Izaya kembali _speechless_ mendengar teriakan anak itu.

"Hey Tsugaru-kuun! Aku menemukan Mama!" teriak Izaya mini itu kepada seseorang sambil melihat ke belakang.

Izaya sontak saja melihat ke arah pandang anak itu. Lagi-lagi bulu jaketnya berdiri melihat replika mini musuh tersayangnya yang tengah berlari-lari kecil menuju Izaya mini itu.

"Sh-Shizu….-chan...?"

"Aku Tsugaru, versi ke-2 . Dan ini Psyche, sama denganku, dia versi ke-2 ." jelas anak kecil berkimono biru dengan wajah dan rupa sama persis dengan Shizuo, minus irisnya yang berwana biru.

"Kami datang mencarimu, Mama!~" ujar Psyche riang sambil tersenyum amat manis.

"T-tunggu tunggu. Yang kalian maksud 'Mama' itu...aku?" Izaya kaget setengah hidup dengan keringat dingin mengalir di kepalanya.

"Tentu saja! Kau kan yang 'melahirkan' kami!~" jawab Psyche riang dengan wajah _innocent_, seperti tak tahu apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

"APA? Aku ini laki-laki! Mana mungkin melahirkan! Dan kenapa wajah kalian sangat mirip dengan wajahku dan wajah Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya dengan raut horor tak percaya.

Tentu saja ia amat syok saat dirinya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Mama' terlebih dia disebut telah 'melahirkan'. Sungguh lelucon yang amat menggelikan. Terlebih lagi, apa maksud dari 'versi' yang tadi mereka sebutkan?

"Tentu saja karena kami anak Mama dan Papa!~" ucap Tsugaru dan Psyche berbarengan dengan wajah anak-anak yang amat sangat imut hingga _Author_ pun hidungnya meler (baca: lagi pilek).

Izaya tak berkata apapun. Masih diam mencerna keadaan yang menimpa dirinya ini. Seingatnya, ia adalah laki-laki normal yang (amat) tidak mungkin melahirkan. Ia juga baru sembuh dari demamnya tiga hari yang lalu, di hari yang sama ia melakukan hal 'kau-tahu-apa' dengan Shizuo. Tidak mungkin sesama pria bisa menghasilkan anak-anak lucu imut itu dalam 3 hari.

Izaya memegang wajahnya dan menampar diri sendiri.

"Mamaaa! Apa yang Mama lakukan?~" teriak Psyche khawatir melihat tingkah 'Mama'nya yang aneh.

'Ini bukan mimpi! Aku sudah sehat dan masih sehat. Lantas hal ini benar-benar terjadi?' teriak _inner_ Izaya sambil menatap seram 'anak-anak'nya.

"Mama, Mama tak apa-apa 'kan?" Shizuo mini berbalutkan kimono biru halus bertanya dengan nada lembut layaknya anak laki-laki yang patuh pada orang tuanya.

"Hah? A-ah iya, aku baik-baik saja. O-oh iya, kalian bilang tadi kalian mencariku. Untuk apa?" tanya Izaya sambil berusaha menenangkan dan membiasakan diri.

"Oh iya!~ Aku hampir lupa! Ayo ikut kami, Mama!~" Psyche menarik lengan baju Izaya dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hn." Tsugaru mengiyakan dengan nada halus seperti biasa sambil berjalan mengikuti 'Mama'-nya dan Psyche.

"E-eh!"

* * *

><p><strong>[TIGA HARI SEBELUMNYA, DI TEMPAT KARISAWA DAN ORIHARA <strong>_**TWINS**_**]**

"OOH! OOH! Apakah Izaya-san akan baik-baik saja 'dibegitukan'?~~" Erika masih histeris dengan adegan R-18 yang sedang terjadi di layar laptopnya. Tak lupa ia sudah sedia ember dan berkotak-kotak tisu untuk berjaga-jaga agar ia (dan _Author_ bejat ini) tak mengotori lantai dan sekelilingnya oleh darah.

Mairu dan Kururi yang tak begitu tertarik dengan apa yang sedang kakak mereka lakukan hanya menguap santai sambil memperhatikan layar laptop mereka yang sedang memutar dorama yang dibintangi Yuuhei-kun.

"Karisawa-san, kapan kau akan pulang?" tanya Kururi datar sambil terus menatap laptop.

"Ya, aku yakin saat Iza-nii dan Shizuo-san selesai melakukan 'itu' mereka akan menyadari semua _hidden cameras_ yang kami pasang." tambah Mairu sambil menatap Erika yang masih cekikikan.

"Fufufu~ Ah ya! Benar juga! Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin menonton mereka sampai selesai. Baru saja babak panas ke-2 serangan tambahan Shizuo-san yang akan membuat Izaya-san menjadi –piiip- lalu mungkin saja akan terjadi –piip-, -piip-, -piiiiiiiip―" Erika malah makin tenggelam ke dalam imajinasi fujoshi-nya. Yeah, memang _Author_ akui sebagian besar imajinasi Erika benar terjadi.

Maka, Mairu dan Kururi mulai membereskan segala hal yang telah mereka lakukan, mulai dari merapikan kembali ruangan yang mereka pakai―yang _notabene_ merupakan salah satu ruangan di dalam apartemen Izaya―dan menarik kembali semua peralatan pengintai yang entah mereka dapat darimana.

Sambungan terhadap kamera-kamera pun diputus hingga tak meninggalkan jejak dan semua penyadap diambil kembali. Mereka Juga mengembalikan ponsel Izaya yang sebelumnya mereka pakai untuk meneror Shizuo. Sungguh, kerja kedua kembar perempuan itu amat cekatan dan profesional. Seperti sudah terlatih. Mungkin memang _Orihara Family_ sudah ditakdirkan dapat melakukan hal-hal tak terduga dari Yang Maha Kuasa.

"Nah, sekarang ayo kita pergi." ajak Kururi setelah semua 'perbuatan'nya rapi.

Mereka bertigapun beranjak keluar dari apartemen itu dengan langkah perlahan tapi pasti, agar tidak terdengar oleh sepasang pria yang tengah menjalin kasih di kamar. Mereka pun berhasil keluar tanpa diketahui oleh sang pemilik apartemen dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar jalan di malam hari yang sepi.

"Uwaa!~ Akhirnya aku punya _video live action yaoi!_ Mana aktornya tampan-tampang lagi!~~" Erika bergumam sambil sesekali tertawa dan cengengesan seraya berjalan sambil memeluk laptopnya seakan laptop itu adalah sumber kehidupannya.

"Oh iya, Karisawa-san, jangan beritahu orang lain tentang video itu, ya! Dan jangan memasukkannya ke y*utube atau r*dtube sebab Iza-nii pasti akan langsung tahu." peringat Mairu sambil menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Tenang saja! Video ini akan kusimpan baik-ba―"

CKIIIIIIIIIIT

"KARISAWA-SAN!" Kedua kembar itu histeris seketika.

PRAK

Karisawa jatuh terduduk. Tak jauh darinya, laptop berisi video berharganya itu tergeletak tak berdaya di atas aspal yang dingin malam itu.

"Karisawa-san tak apa-apa?"

"Aaah! Laptopku!"

[Maaf! Maafkan aku! Apa kau baik-baik saja?] Seorang pengendara motor yang tadi hampir menyerempet Karisawa yang memang tidak memperhatikan jalan, menjulurkan PDA kepada gadis itu agar gadis itu bisa membacanya.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja, tapi laptopku…" jawab Karisawa lirih sambil menghampiri laptopnya yang kini mati. Sudah rusak mungkin, mengingat jatuhnya laptop itu amat keras.

[W-waa! M-maaf! Benar-benar maafkan aku! Aku akan perbaiki! Aku janji!] Pengendara motor serba hitam misterius itu kembali menjulurkan PDA-nya dengan tubuh sedikit gemetar. Kemudian pengendara motor itu bergegas memungut laptop Karisawa.

"Eh? Kau yakin laptopku bisa dibetulkan?"

[Aku punya kenalan yang ahli memperbaiki sesuatu. Mungkin laptopmu bisa diselamatkan.]

"Apa data di dalamnya juga bisa diselamatkan?" Karisawa memikirkan video ekslusif yang baru saja ia dapat, tentunya.

[Mungkin bisa. Aku tak tahu. Kau boleh ikut aku ke tempat orang yang bisa membetulkan ini.]

"Baiklah!~ Terimakasih, Pengendara Hitam!~"

"Oh iya, Mairu, Kururi, maaf yah kalian kutinggal di sini. Tak apa-apa 'kan? Mungkin video tadi akan diketahui orang yang men-servis laptopku, tapi hanya satu orang tak apa 'kan?" Karisawa berbalik kepada kembar Orihara sebelum menaiki kursi belakang pengendara itu.

"Yaah, mungkin tak apa. Tapi kami tak tanggung risikonya." jawab Mairu santai.

"Baiklah. _Jaa, mata!~_" ucap Karisawa sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kedua kembar itu di jalanan sepi.

.

.

"Jadi, laptop ini tiba-tiba tak menyala?" tanya pria berkacamata yang diketahui bernama Shinra itu.

"Ya, tak menyala karena jatuh cukup keras." jelas Karisawa.

[Aku hampir saja menyerempet gadis ini dan menyebabkan laptopnya rusak. Jadi, aku mohon Shinra, bisakah kau perbaiki benda ini?] tulis pengendara hitam itu yang kita ketahui bernama Celty.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Baiklah, akan kucoba semampuku. Sebagai _dokter_ aku harus bisa memperbaiki apapun baik itu benda hidup atau benda mati!~" ucap Shinra sambil menaikkan kacamata sejenak.

[Jadi, kau menganggap manusia itu 'benda', eh?]

"Tidak tidak. Ya sudahlah, lebih baik aku mulai sekarang. Oh iya, tidak keberatan kan kalau data-data di laptop ini akan terlihat olehku?" tanya Shinra lagi memastikan.

"Err… aku sih tidak apa-apa tetapi… jangan syok saat melihat sesuatu yang… um… _unpredictable_."

.

.

"Haha! Ahahahaha!~ Mereka benar-benar _melakukannya_! Ahahaha!~" Shinra tak bisa berhenti tertawa begitu mengetahui kedua rekan SMA-nya yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai musuh malah saling berbagi kasih malam itu.

[…Ternyata benar Shizuo dan Izaya…] Celty tak sanggup menuliskan keterkejutannya di PDA-nya.

"Eh, jadi kalian kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Karisawa begitu melihat ekspresi Shinra dan Celty―setidaknya ekspresi Celty bisa diketahui dengan melihat asap hitam yang keluar dari lehernya―yang tak begitu kaget dan malah senang mengetahui hal ini.

"Ya, mereka teman SMA-ku dan merupakan kenalan yang cukup baik. Tapi ya ampun!~ Lihat apa yang tengah mereka lakukan!~" Shinra masih tertawa walau tak seheboh saat pertama.

[Darimana kau dapat video seperti ini, Karisawa-san?] Celty mengetik di PDA super cepat. Heran tentunya, bagaimana bisa adegan se-privasi ini―yah, memang video itu belum sempat merekam sampai adegan privasi yang 'sesungguhnya' tapi sudah cukup dikategorikan privasi―terekam dengan jelas oleh gadis otaku itu.

"E-eh, ya-yah jadi…" Erika menceritakan awal ia membuat perjanjian dengan si kembar Orihara. Si kembar Orihara sendiri sudah tahu kalau kakaknya menyimpan obsesi sangat besar dengan Shizuo, maka dari itu mereka menyusun rencana iseng sekaligus membuat kakaknya sadar dan lebih jujur pada dirinya. Erika yang _notabene_ ingin melihat secara langsung bagaimana kisah cinta Izaya dan Shizuo pun setuju dan meminjamkan mereka alat-alat pengintai dan berbagai alat lainnya yang dibutuhkan. Dan begitulah semua itu terjadi dan menghasilkan hasil yang cukup memuaskan.

Tidak, lebih tepatnya AMAT memuaskan.

Kesunyian sejenak timbul di kediaman Kishitani muda di malam yang amat larut itu. Mungkin sudah bisa dikatakan hampir pagi sebab saat itu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3.

"_Well_, harus kuakui ide kalian itu brilian. Sekarang mereka jadi bisa jujur terhadap masing-masing." komentar Shinra memecah kehingan saat itu, masih dengan senyum menahan tawa sebab ternyata teman-teman SMA-nya begitu polos.

[Shinra, aku pernah lihat di internet soal ini…] Celty yang tadinya hanya terdiam, kini kelihatan _excited_ sambil menunjukkan gambar sesuatu di PDA-nya.

"Apa? Ada apa?" Karisawa pun ikut melihat apa yang Celty tunjukkan di PDA-nya.

"H-hah? E-eh? I-ini kan…" Karisawa kembali senyam-senyum riang dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah Celty! Aku tak tahu ternyata kau bisa iseng juga terhadap mereka!~" Shinra berkomentar riang sambil menatap Celty dengan tatapan tak percaya yang berbinar-binar.

[A-aah, y-yah, aku hanya ingin melihat kelanjutan hubungan mereka…] tulis Celty pada akhirnya sambil sedikit menunduk-nunduk.

"Ahaha! Bagus Celty-san!~ Aku tak menyangka barang seperi itu ada!" komentar Karisawa begitu melihat PDA Celty.

"Kalau begitu aku akan pesan beberapa dan mengirim ini kepada mereka lusa. Lagipula aku yakin Shizuo pasti akan tertular demam Izaya mengingat mereka banyak melakukan kontak yang mendalam dengan kondisi Izaya yang seperti itu."

Setelah mendiskusikan beberapa hal―yang sebenarnya amat sangat tidak penting sebab hanya untuk kepuasan mereka (dan _Author_)― dan memesan barang-barang yang dimaksud, Shinra dan Celty kembali ke kamar mereka. Mereka juga menyarankan Erika agar tidur di kamar kosong di apartemen mereka sampai pagi datang.

Pagi harinya, pesanan yang Shinra langsung pesan tadi malam langsung sampai di apartemennya. Mereka bertiga pun mulai menegerjakan apa yang mereka diskusikan hingga larut malam.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan? Bagaimana nasib Shizuo dan Izaya setelahnya?

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_ Ini sekuel fic dari fic pertama saya di fandom ini!~~ Dan ternyata jadinya malah 6000 words lebih, akhirnya saya putuskan untuk membagi sekuel ini menjadi 3 part! Maaf saya gak pinter membagi cerita soalnya fiksinya terlanjur jadi satu TwT

Terimakasih untuk semua yang telah me-review, mem-fave dan membaca fiksi DRRR! pertama saya terutama; **Takaishi Hiroki, Keikoku Yuki, Yami-chan Kagami. **Terimakasih juga para silent readers!

Kalau ingin saya apdet hari ini juga, **kotak review** selalu terbuka bagi siapapun!~


	2. Part 2

_**Disclaimer:**__ Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo_

_**Warnings:**__ Sekuel 'Demam', OOC, typo, BL, panjang sekali, absurd, three-shots._

* * *

><p><strong>Demam: Mama &amp; Papa? <strong>

(Part 2 of 3)

Pagi harinya, pesanan yang Shinra langsung pesan tadi malam langsung sampai di apartemennya. Mereka bertiga pun mulai menegerjakan apa yang mereka diskusikan hingga larut malam.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang mereka rencanakan? Bagaimana nasib Shizuo dan Izaya setelahnya?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[WAKTU SEKARANG, TEMPAT IZAYA, PYSCHE, DAN TSUGARU BERADA]<strong>

Izaya yang ditarik paksa oleh 'anak-anaknya', hanya bisa berjalan pasrah sambil menggandeng tangan kedua anaknya.

"Sebenarnya kalian mau membawaku ke mana?" tanya Izaya sambil membuang napas pelan dan menatap 'anak-anaknya'.

"Ke tempat Papa!~" jawab Psyche riang dengan senyum _moe_-nya yang amat imut. Izaya sedikit memerah wajahnya ketika melihat senyum manis di wajah yang merupakan replika persis dirinya ini.

"Eh, maksud kalian ke tempat Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya memastikan. Yah, sedikit banyak ia tidak keberatan mengunjungi musuh―yang sekarang sudah menjadi monster kesayangannya itu.

Ya, walaupun tiga hari lalu kedua pria―yang mengaku―saling bermusuhan itu melakukan hal 'kau-tahu-apa' bersama-sama dengan penuh rasa kasih, namun setelah itu mereka masih tidak jujur dan tak mau mengakui kalau sebenarnya mereka ingin saling memiliki.

"Ya. Mama nggak tahu ya kalau Papa sedang demam? Makanya kami mencari Mama agar Papa cepat sembuh kalau melihat Mama." tambah Tsugaru polos dengan senyum hangat anak-anak yang membuat Izaya tambah memerah―ditambah lagi fakta bahwa wajah Tsugaru merupakan replika wajah Shizuo hingga membuat Izaya sedikit berdebar.

"Oh, jadi monster itu bisa sakit juga toh rupanya." gumam Izaya sambil terus menggandeng anak-anaknya dengan hati-hati.

"Apa kau bilang, Ma?" tanya Psyche yang memang tidak mendengar gumaman Izaya.

"A-ah tidak. Bukan apa-apa, ahaha~" Izaya tertawa garing sambil menunjukkan raut 'bukan-masalah-besar'.

"Oh iya, kalau begitu tidak ada yang merawat Shizu-chan dong? Aku harus telepon Shinra." ucap Izaya kemudian baru sadar sambil merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil ponselnya.

"_Hallo?" _ucap suara di seberang. Sepertinya Shinra tak sempat melihat layar ponselnya sebab ia tak langsung menyebut Izaya.

"Shinra, ini aku, Izaya!"

"_Ooh, Izaya! Ada apa kau menelponku?" _tanya Shinra dengan nada riang biasa. Padahal kenyataannya Shinra sudah menduga keperluan Izaya dan sekarang sedang mati-matian menahan tawa.

"Uh… Itu…sebenarnya…" Tiba-tiba Izaya merasa suaranya tercekat. Ia ragu mengatakan alasannya menelpon Shinra adalah karena ia khawatir terhadap Shizu-chan dan ingin Shinra lekas mengobatinya. Bagaimanapun, seisi Ikebukuro pun tahu kalau Izaya dan Shizuo adalah sepasang musuh bebuyutan yang selalu berperang tiap kali kedua orang itu bertemu muka.

Izaya menelan ludahnya dan bertekad memberitahu Shinra tentang kekhawatirannya.

"'_Sebenarnya' apa?"_

"Bisakah kau datang ke kediaman Shizu-chan? Ia sedang demam tinggi dan tak ada yang mengurusnya sekarang…" ucap Izaya pada akhirnya.

"_A-aah! Shizuo bisa sakit juga? Mungkin aku bisa ke sana tiga atau empat jam lagi sebab klienku sebentar lagi akan datang menjemputku…_" Shinra sedikit tergagap di awal sebab tentu saja ia sedang menahan tawa begitu mendengar secara langsung Izaya mengkhawatirkan Shizuo.

"Begitukah? Tak bisakah kau menundanya sebentar?" ucap Izaya lagi berusaha terdengar senormal mungkin. Padahal sih dia sudah mulai cemas dan keringatan sewaktu tahu Shinra tak bisa datang.

"_Tidak. Tak bisa, ia klien yang cukup penting dan aku tak mau membuatnya lama menunggu." _ jeda Shinra sebentar.

"_Bagaimana kalau begini, aku akan memberitahumu obat apa saja yang akan Shizuo butuhkan jikalau demam Shizuo termasuk yang cukup parah dan butuh penanganan. Kau pasti setidaknya tahu 'kan cara merawat orang sakit?" _

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Baiklah kalau begitu." Izaya kemudian mendengarkan penjelasan Shinra dengan baik dan hati-hati. Sembari mendengarkan telepon, ia juga tetap mengawasi anak-anaknya. Ingat mereka sedang berada di jalan? Tentu Izaya tak mau terjadi hal-hal merepotkan apalagi menimpa anak-anaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah mereka ke depan pintu apartemen monster Ikebukuro. Izaya pun menekan bel dan menunggu beberapa saat.

Menyadari tak ada respon, ia menekan bel kembali. Ia terus menekan bel sembari menunggu sang pemilik apartemen membukakan pintu. Namun, hal itu tak kunjung terjadi.

Izaya mulai khawatir dan hendak mendobrak pintunya begitu saja sampai tiba-tiba pintu terbuka perlahan.

"M-maaf membuat Anda menunggu!" ucap suara bass sedikit tergagap sambil menunduk-nunduk minta maaf.

"Nii-chaan!~" sorak kedua anak kecil imut-imut itu bersamaan begitu melihat siapa yang membukakan pintu. Sementara anak-anak kecil bersorak, Izaya kembali membatu dengan mulut sedikit terbuka.

Tentu saja ia amat sangat syok melihat replika Shizuo yang sama-sama memakai baju _bartender_ membukakan pintu dan meminta maaf dengan amat sopan dan gugup. Yang membedakan orang itu dengan Shizuo hanyalah warna kacamata dan tinggi badan serta kegugupan pemuda itu.

"A-aah! M-maaf membuatmu menunggu lama, Ma!" Shizuo muda itu kembali menunduk-nunduk meminta maaf.

'KENAPA LAGI-LAGI AKU DIPANGGIL MAMAA?' jerit _inner _Izaya sedikit frustasi. Terlebih lagi, kenyataan bahwa anak-anaknya bertambah jumlah lagi secara mendadak begitu membuat jantungnya berdisko.

"A-aah, iya tak apa. Boleh kami masuk?" ucap Izaya pada akhirnya dengan pasrah. Toh ia juga tidak begitu keberatan dengan munculnya anak-anak ajaib ini. Hanya sedikit syok.

"I-iya, tentu!" Shizuo muda itu mundur selangkah, mempersilahkan 'Mama' dan adik-adiknya masuk.

"Jadi…bagaimana keadaan Shizu-chan?" tanya Izaya setelah ia duduk di sofa kecil ruang tamu Shizuo.

"E-eh, demam Papa masih lumayan tinggi dan Papa masih tidur sekarang. Roppi-kun sedang merawatnya." ucap Shizuo muda masih sedikit tergagap tetapi tidak segugup saat pertama kali.

Alis Izaya terangkat satu. "Siapa Roppi?" tanya Izaya dengan nada sedikit…kesal? Aah, bilang saja kau cemburu Izaya-kun!~~ *_Pisau asing menancap di dinding kamar _Author*

"Roppi-kun itu kakak sekaligus anak pertama Mama dan Papa. Masa Mama nggak tahu anak sendiri sih?" Psyche tiba-tiba muncul dengan raut wajah protes yang _oh-so-damn-moe_!

"Ah iya, aku juga belum memperkenalkan diri. Aku Tsukishima, versi pertama, begitu juga Hacchimenroppi. Kami adalah anak-anak Mama dan Papa mulai dari kemarin." jelas Tsukishima sambil tersenyum riang sambil memeluk hangat adik-adik kecilnya.

Izaya yang detik itu juga selesai mencerna kalimat Tsukishima lantas membatu dengan raut wajah yang amat tidak elit.

.

.

"Ma…Ma… Mama?"

"MAMAAAA~~~ MAMA NGGAK APA-APA 'KAN?"

Izaya mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sejenak, berusaha melihat dengan jelas anak-anaknya sedang merengek dan berteriak tidak jelas (kecuali Tsukishima yang sepertinya cukup dewasa untuk tidak bertindak _childish_).

"U-urgh…" Izaya mengusap-ngusap wajahnya sambil bangun dari posisi tidurnya. "Berapa lama aku tak sadar?"

"Satu jam." jawab Tsukishima singkat.

"Oh…" Izaya terdiam sejenak sembari memperhatikan anak-anaknya yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan raut wajah amat khawatir dan cemas.

"Hmm, tenang saja anak-anak, aku tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, aku mau lihat keadaan Shizu-chan. Kalian bermain di sini saja, yah!" ucap Izaya dengan nada yang terdengar…keibuan? Sepertinya dengan dirinya pingsan selama satu jam telah membuka _inner_ Izaya yang sebenarnya dan malah senang dengan peran barunya sebagai... 'Mama'.

"Baik, Mama!~" ujar Psyche dan Tsugaru kompak sambil tersenyum _moe_.

"Tsukishima, kau jaga adik-adikmu yah." pesan Izaya sebelum meninggalkan mereka di ruang tamu.

"Ya, Mama." balas Tsukishima pelan sambil menunduk-nunduk. Mungkin memang menunduk adalah ciri khas Tsukishima yang kelihatannya amat _clumsy_ itu.

Izaya kemudian berjalan menuju kamar monster kesayangannya itu. Saat ia membuka pintu, dirinya sudah tidak begitu syok melihat replika sama persis dirinya dengan tubuh lebih pendek sedang mengganti handuk basah di dahi Shizuo.

"Roppi-kun?" tanya Izaya memastikan sambil mendekati anak pertamanya yang sama persis dengan dirinya baik pakaian maupun fisik. Seperti Izaya bertunas dan tunasnya itu lebih pendek dan muda.

"Akhirnya Mama yang tak bertanggung jawab datang juga." ucap Roppi dingin tanpa menatap Izaya.

"Hm? Apa maksudmu 'Mama yang tak bertanggung jawab', eh?" Izaya sedikit syok mengetahui kepribadian anak sulungnya yang dinginnya seperti di Kutub. Sungguh benar-benar kebalikan dari dirinya.

"Mama harusnya sadar sendiri." jawab Roppi masih dengan sorot mata dan nada bicara yang dingin.

Izaya sebenarnya mengerti apa maksud perkataan anak sulungnya itu, tetapi bingung untuk menjawab. Ia kemudian hanya mendesah sambil menepuk kepala hitam anak sulungnya.

"Maafkan Mama, yah!~ Mama tahu kamu sudah berjuang dan repot-repot mengurusi 'Papa'. Mama sangat berterimakasih akan hal itu. Mau 'kan memaafkanku?" ucap Izaya dengan nada super lembut dan amat sangat terdengar keibuan.(?) Sorot matanya juga memancarkan aura kasih sayang yang setara dengan sorot mata seorang ibu pada anaknya.

Roppi yang tiba-tiba diperlakukan begini lembut oleh ibunya hanya terdiam sambil menunduk. Berupaya menyembunyikan serabut merah yang mulai muncul di wajah tampannya. Izaya yang melihat reaksi anak sulungnya yang super dingin itu mendadak berubah menjadi semanis itu hanya tersenyum maklum sambil terus mengelus kepala anaknya dengan lembut.

"…Baiklah, kali ini permintaan maaf diterima. Jangan tinggalkan Papa sendirian lagi, apalagi saat ia sedang sakit!" Roppi akhirnya bersuara dengan nada sangat pelan namun masih agak ketus. Kemudian Roppi langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan Mama dan Papanya berdua di kamar. Ia tidak ingin wajahnya yang sudah amat memerah dilihat orang lain tentunya. Izaya yang melihat itu makin tersenyum lebar.

Kemudian ia menatap monster kesayangannya yang masih terlelap di atas kasurnya dengan keringat dingin menghiasi wajahnya. Izaya yang melihat wajah tidur tidak tenang Shizuo, mulai mengelus wajah 'suami'nya dengan halus agar tak membangunkannya.

"Kau pasti tertular olehku, Shizu-chan!~ Maaf yah!~" ucap Izaya dengan senyum tersungging di wajah _moe_-nya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa kasihan melihat Shizuo terbaring lemah di depannya. Memang seharusnya yang ia lakukan adalah membunuh sang monster di saat keadaannya sedang sangat lemah, tetapi entah mengapa pikiran itu lenyap begitu saja dari dalam kepala seorang Izaya.

Izaya kemudian melanjutkan apa yang tadi sedang Roppi lakukan, yaitu mengompres Shizuo. Ia melakukannya dengan amat hati-hati dan lemah lembut, takut kalau gerakannya akan membangungkan Shizuo atau malah membuat tidur Shizuo makin tidak nyaman.

Izaya pun hanya memandangi Shizuo dengan berbagai macam pandangan. Ia sendiri amat sangat bingung mengapa ia mau saja menolong orang yang paling ia benci. Namun, nyatanya yang Izaya rasakan saat ini adalah sedih dan senang. Senang karena menolong musuhnya itu dan berada di dekatnya, sedih karena melihat musuhnya berbaring tidak berdaya.

Sungguh penuh dengan dilemma. *_Author_ banyakan nonton drama =="*

Izaya kemudian mengganti kompres Shizuo dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Ia terus begitu berulang-ulang selama beberapa jam. Tak lama kemudian, Shizuo mulai bergerak-gerak tak nyaman dan mengerjapkan matanya. Izaya yang melihat ini merasa tenang tentunya.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Shizu-chan!~" ucap Izaya menyambut Shizuo yang sudah benar-benar membuka matanya.

"…Apa yang kau lakukan disini, kutu?" Shizuo bertanya dingin dengan suara yang menyedihkan sambil melirik Izaya yang sedang duduk di pingiran kasurnya.

"Tentu saja sedang merawatmu, Shizu-chan!~ Memang kau pikir apalagi? Anggap saja aku membalas budi karena kau telah merawatku dulu.~" jawab Izaya seperti bisa dengan nada meledeknya. Namun dibalik sikap menyebalkan Izaya, sesungguhnya ia amat senang dan lega.

Shizuo tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam sambil menatap langit-langit dengan lemas. Kemudian ia mencoba bangun dari posisi tidurnya perlahan. Pastinya ia agak sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Shizu-chan! Jangan bangun dulu! Kau masih sakit!~" protes Izaya sambil membantu Shizuo bergerak.

"Memangnya salah siapa aku jadi sakit begini, eh kutu?" tukas Shizuo masih dengan nada kasar sambil melirik uke tersayangnya itu.

"Lho, bukannya salah Shizu-chan sendiri? Siapa suruh kau 'menyerangku' saat aku sedang sakit?~" jawab Izaya dengan nada mengejek dan cengiran ledekan. Puas sekali rasanya menggoda seme tersayangnya itu.

"Berisik! Jangan mengatakan hal memalukan macam itu dengan gampangnya, kutu!" Shizuo masih merespon dengan suara parau yang kasar, namun kini ditambah dengan semburat merah yang perlahan muncul di wajah tampannya―yang justru di mata Izaya, Shizuo saat ini terlihat amat seksi.

"Lalu kau mau aku bicara seperti apa?~ Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu, kok!~" ucap Izaya lagi masih dengan nada meledek yang malah terdengar makin puas.

"Che! Susah sekali ngomong dengan kutu sepertimu, ya?" Shizuo kemudian hanya terdiam sambil menatap selimut yang melapisi tubuhnya. Ia merasa ada hal yang tadinya ingin ia sampaikan kepada uke tersayangnya itu tetapi ia lupa akan hal itu.

"Ng? Kenapa Shizu-chan? Masih merasa peningkah?~" tanya Izaya masih dengan nada main-main. Namun terselip sedikit nada khawatir dan cemas dalam kata-katanya barusan.

"Ada hal yang ingin kuberi tahu. Sesuatu yang rasanya amat penting, tetapi aku tak dapat mengingatnya." jawab Shizuo seadanya sambil terus berpikir keras.

"Pasti soal anak-anak yang tiba-tiba muncul di rumahmu!"

"Ng?" Otak Shizuo memproses kata-kata Izaya sebentar. "AAH! ITU DIA! Ulahmu! Pasti kau yang mengirim anak-anak itu kesini dan menyuruh mereka mengaku-ngaku menjadi anakku dan memanggilku Papa!" tukas Shizuo tak sabar sambil mencengkram kaos hitam Izaya. Dapat terliha urat tegang yang mulai muncul di wajah Shizuo.

"Wow wow! Sabar Papa!~ Kalau soal itu aku sendiri juga tidak tahu! Bukan kau saja yang mendapat panggilan aneh 'Papa'. Mereka bahkan memanggilku 'Mama', kau tahu?" jawab Izaya tenang dengan senyum mengejek seperti biasa.

"H-ha? L-lalu kalau itu bukan ulahmu lalu siapa? Lagipula…mengapa mereka bisa tiba-tiba muncul dengan wajah sama persis dengan wajah kita?" Shizuo sedikit tergagap mengetahui Izaya mendapat sebutan 'Mama' dari anak-anak ajaib itu. Memang wajar Shizuo bingung.

Seingatnya, tadi pagi dirinya merasa sangat pening dan suhu tubuhnya meningkat drastis. Baru saja ia akan pergi mengunjungi Shinra sampai ia membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat 4 anak ajaib yang muncul secara tiba-tiba hendak menekan bel pintu Shizuo.

"Papa!" ucap keempat anak-anak itu bersamaan dan saat itu juga Shizuo membatu ditempatnya dengan pening yang bertambah parah."Apa-apaan i―ni…" Shizuo pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri, tidak sanggup menanggung syok yang amat mendadak di kondisinya saat itu.

Izaya yang mengetahui hal itu setelah Shizuo (secara instan) menceritakannya hanya mendesah sambil terkekeh. "Harusnya kau bersyukur mereka datang. Jadi ada yang mengurusimu, 'kan? Bisa saja kau tiba-tiba _collapsed_ terlebih dulu sebelum sampai ke tempat Shinra."

Shizuo hanya diam sambil sedikit menunduk. Mungkin dirinya sedang berusaha menerima kenyataan yang secara seenaknya datang menimpa dirinya.

"Dan kalau tidak ada mereka, aku tidak akan berada disini untuk merawatmu lho, Shizu-chan!~" lanjut Izaya dengan nada meledek seperti biasa.

"Huh…Siapa yang butuh kau datang? Mereka pun sudah cukup untuk merawatku!" balas Shizuo tak mau kalah dengan wajah kesal biasa.

Izaya tak langsung merespon. "...Uuh~ Jahatnyaaa Shizu-chan!~ Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi saja…" Izaya berucap dengan nada riang yang terdengar sedikit dipaksakan. Raut wajahnya juga sedikit aneh, dan Shizuo menyadari itu. Dan anehnya lagi, Shizuo merasa amat tidak enak dan ingin sekali melihat Izaya bertingkah seperti biasa.

Izaya beranjak bangun dan menepuk kepala pirang Shizuo pelan. "Cepat sembuh yah, Shizu-chan!"ucap Izaya pelan dengan senyum yang berubah menjadi amat tulus―dimata Shizuo, seperti terlihat blink-blink kecil tersebar di sekitar wajah Izaya dan membuat wajah Shizuo memanas. Jantung berdegup lebih cepat. Dan tidak, ia tidak suka dan tidak ingin sentuhan lembut di kepalanya ini menghilang.

Sebelum Izaya berbalik dan menurunkan tangannya dari kepala pirang itu, sebuah tangan besar hangat (atau panas?) mendekap tangan Izaya seolah tak mau tangan itu pergi.

"…Kau masih berhutang padaku karena menularkan demam ini, kutu. Kau harus bertanggung jawab…" ucap Shizuo pelan dengan wajah memanas dengan tatapan malu-malu-tapi-mau.

Izaya yang menyadari hal itu kemudian tersenyum amat riang dengan semburat merah kecil menghiasi wajah moe-nya. Tak bisa ia sangkal bahwa tindakan seme-nya yang _unpredictable_ itu bisa membuatnya begini senang.

"Ahahaha~ Shizu-chan manis sekali kalau sedang seperti ini!~" Izaya kembali duduk dan mengelus kepala Shizuo perlahan.

"Tenang saja. Aku tak akan kemana-mana, kok!~" tambah Izaya meyakinkan dengan nada lembut dan senyum bahagia yang terus saja tersungging di wajahnya.

Shizuo yang melihat wajah dan senyum Izaya malah makin memerah dan degup jantungnya bertambah cepat. "Memang seharusnya begitu. Kau harus menjadi Mama yang baik dan bertanggung jawab…" tambah Shizuo pelan yang membuat iris merah Izaya melebar karena kaget dan…senang?

Aaah~ bukankah lebih enak begitu? Jujur terhadap satu sama lain dan mulailah membangun bahtera rumah tangga yang indah dan menyenangkan! Banyak fujoshi/fudanshi di luar sana yang menginginkan kalian bersama-bersama dan hidup berdampingan dengan cara yang normal!

Keadaan kamar itu menjadi sunyi. Namun kesunyian yang tercipta tidaklah _awkward_ dan mereka menyukainya. Izaya masih memegangi kepala Shizuo dan sekarang tangannya turun hingga memegang leher. Shizuo yang sepertinya menerima 'sinyal' dari Izaya pun menggerakkan tangannya untuk memegang ujung dagu ukenya.

Sepertinya kelanjutan dari adegan ini, pembaca pun pasti sudah mengetahuinya. Ya, mereka kembali menautkan bibir mereka dengan senyum terkulum di wajah masing-masing. Keadaan mereka saat ini sama persis dengan tiga hari lalu, hanya berbeda posisi dengan Shizuo yang berperan menjadi orang sakit.

Dan seperti tiga hari lalu, lidah Shizuo memaksa masuk dan Izaya meresponnya dengan amat baik dan mempersilahkannya masuk dan mengobservasi isi mulutnya. Izaya dapat merasakan dengan jelas suhu Shizuo yang panas namun ia tidak peduli. Yang ia tahu, dirinya dan Shizuo tidak terganggu dengan hal ini dan sedang menikmati sentuhan dari satu sama lain.

Mereka bisa saja melanjutkan hal ini seperti dulu, namun mereka telah belajar untuk tidak melakukan hal 'kau-tahu-apa' saat salah satu di antara mereka sedang tumbang karena sakit. Mereka pun mengakhiri ciuman panas yang cukup panjang mereka dengan saliva menggantung di kedua bibir mereka dan menarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Wajahmu sepertinya makin memanas, Shizu-chan!~"

"Kau sendiri, wajahmu merah semua, eh Izaya!"

"Syukurlah Mama dan Papa sudah rukun!~" ucap Psyche girang dengan senyum _moe_ terkembang lebar di wajah imutnya.

"Untung kita membawa Mama, yah! Papa jadi cepat sembuh." tambah Tsugaru bernapas lega dengan nada kalemnya dan senyum lega terpampang di wajah imutnya.

"Eh…Uh… Psyche, Tsugaru, seharusnya kita tidak boleh bersuara dan mengganggu Papa dan Mama…" Tsukishima menasihati adik-adiknya dengan sedikit tergagap dan wajah memerah setelah menyaksikan adegan romansa antara Papa dan Mamanya.

"Oh, jadi begitu cara Mama membuat Papa cepat sehat." ucap Roppi datar dan dingin sambil memperhatikan Papa dan Mamanya yang sedang _sweatdrop, speechless, _mematung membatu sambil melihat ke arah mereka.

Sementara Izaya dan Shizuo masih membatu dan sibuk mencerna keadaan, anak-anaknya malah berhambur masuk dan menghampiri Papa dan Mamanya.

"Hmmph… Ahahaha!~ Kita sudah ketahuan, Shizu-chan!~ Ahaha…" Izaya malah tertawa senang melihat tingkah anak-anaknya barusan.

"Aaah, sepertinya kita tak punya pilihan selain mengurus mereka…" ucap Shizuo sambil tersenyum lembut dan menatap anak-anaknya yang mulai merangkak ke kasurnya.

Psyche memeluk Shizuo dengan raut senang dan Tsugaru duduk manis di pangkuan Izaya. Roppi dan Tsukishima hanya berdiri diam melihat adik-adik mereka dipeluk-cium oleh Papa dan Mamanya.

Izaya yang menyadari itu kemudian tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh kedua remaja itu duduk di sampingnya. "Terima kasih yah kalian telah merawat adik-adik kalian!~" Izaya tersenyum keibuan(?) dan mengelus kepala kedua anak sulungnya. Ya, keduanya anak sulung sebab mereka mengaku dilahirkan bersamaan aka kembar.

"Kalian tak usah jadi malu begitu sama Mama sendiri." komentar Shizuo setelah melihat reaksi anak sulungnya yang salah tingkah dan menjadi amat manis.

Kemudian adegan keluarga hangat nan bahagia itu terus berlanjut di kediaman Shizuo. Baik Shizuo dan Izaya sama-sama merasa amat senang dan terharu sebab pertama kalinya mereka mengalami adegan keluarga normal yang bahagia dengan mereka berperan sebagai Papa dan Mama.

Mereka akhirnya menerima titel 'Papa' dan 'Mama' dan melanjutkan peran mereka dengan perasaan bahagia.

.

Eit! Belum selesai! Bagaimana dengan misteri dibalik kemunculan anak-anak ajaib itu? Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan _keluarga_ yang baru saja Shizuo dan Izaya miliki? Maka dari itu, _stay tune!_

.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_Ini dia part 2!~ Cepet kan apdetnya? #desh Ini belom selesai lho, masih ada satu part lagi.~ _Anyway,_ **makasih yang udah mampir baca dan mereview part sebelumnya! **Sungguh _Author_ disini sangat senang begitu liat review-review dari _readers_ sekalian!

Yang **silent reader atau nggak punya acc disini**, silakan **review** juga biar part 3 cepet diapdet!~ #plak


	3. Part 3: Final Story

_**Disclaimer:**__ Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo_

_**Warnings:**__ Sekuel 'Demam', OOC, typo, BL, panjang sekali, absurd, three-shots!_

* * *

><p><strong>Demam: Mama dan Papa?<strong>

(Part 3 of 3)

Mereka akhirnya menerima titel 'Papa' dan 'Mama' dan melanjutkan peran mereka dengan perasaan senang dan bahagia.

.

Bagaimana dengan misteri dibalik kemunculan anak-anak ajaib itu? Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan keluarga yang baru saja Shizuo dan Izaya miliki?

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>[KEESOKAN HARINYA, KEDIAMAN SHIZUO]<strong>

Izaya sedang berkutat di dapur, menjalankan peran barunya sebagai 'Mama' dan membuat sarapan untuk keluarganya. Ya, ia semalam memutuskan menginap di tempat Shizuo untuk merawat seme-nya yang masih sakit itu. Keempat anaknya sudah bangun dan tengah bercanda dan bercengkrama di ruang tamu yang merangkap sebagai ruang keluarga.

Tsukishima, Roppi, dan Shizuo tengah bercakap-cakap, entah apa yang mereka perbincangkan. Mungkin Shizuo sedang menggali informasi tentang asal-usul mereka. Sedangkan Psyche dan Tsugaru sedang asyik bermain mobil-mobilan dan pesawat-pesawatan yang entah mereka dapat darimana.

Shizuo pun mengetahui maksud kata 'versi' yang dulu mereka sebutkan. Mereka adalah robot_ android_ **(*)** yang dirancang menyerupai manusia. Mereka adalah teknologi yang belum selesai dikembangkan dan masih dalam proses penyempurnaan. Soal wajah dan penampilan fisik mereka, mereka tak tahu menahu dan hanya tahu kalau Shizuo dan Izaya adalah orang yang berperan menjadi Papa dan Mama sekaligus pemilik baru mereka.

Shizuo bertanya siapa yang menciptakan mereka dan mengirim mereka ke sini namun kedua robot yang cukup dewasa pemikirannya itu tidak tahu. Shizuo masih terkejut dan terkagum dengan anak-anaknya saat ini yang benar-benar terlihat seperti manusia asli. Ia bingung mengapa teknologi semutakhir ini tidak dipublikasikan kepada publik. Tetapi ia sedang malas untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh dan hanya melanjutkan hidupnya yang kini sudah berkeluarga tanpa beban pikiran.

"Makanan siap!~ Anak-anak, ayo makan!~" ucap Izaya keras dengan nada riang dan membuat kedua anak kecil berlarian senang ke dapur.

Tsukishima dan Roppi pun beranjak dari sofa dan lekas menuju dapur tempat Mama dan sarapan mereka menunggu. Dapur Shizuo pun mendadak penuh oleh anak-anak dan 'istri' kesayangannya. Shizuo yang mendengar segala cengkrama riang di dapur yang dibuat oleh Izaya dan anak-anaknya, hanya tersenyum senang di tempatnya tengah duduk.

'Yah, hidup seperti ini tidaklah buruk!'

.

.

Siang hari. Hari itu Shizuo memang tengah mengambil cuti karena sakitnya hingga ia bisa menemani keluarganya. Izaya yang merupakan informan handal, tentu saja suatu saat harus kembali ke apartemennya untuk mengobseravsi manusia-manusia yang ia cintai. Yah, setidaknya rasa cinta Izaya terhadap robot dan monster Ikebukuro tentunya jauh lebih besar.

Sebelum Izaya pergi, tamu tak diduga muncul mengetuk pintu apartemen Shizuo. Izaya hendak membukakan pintu dan menyuruh tamunya masuk. Namun siapa sangka tamu mereka benar-benar tidak biasa.

Kishitani sekeluarga (minus ayah Shinra) dan…Erika Karisawa(?) sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Shizuo.

"Waaah, lihat siapa yang datang!~ Kombinasi tamu yang terduga!~" ucap Izaya sambil mundur dan mempersilahkan mereka bertiga memasuki apartemen Shizuo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Izaya? Bukankah ini apartemen Shizuo?" tanya Shinra dengan wajah dibuat bingung dan aktingnya itu berhasil.

"Aah!~ Aah!~ Jangan bilang akhirnya Izaya-san dan Shizuo-san akhirnya tinggal satu atap dan memutuskan untuk berkeluarga!~~~ Aaah!~ Aku tak tahan!~~" Seperti biasa, Karisawa ribut sendiri dan tenggelam ke dalam imajinasi fujoshi-nya tanpa menyadari kalau ucapannya itu tepat sasaran.

"Sepertinya Karisawa sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan lengkap, Shinra.~" ucap Izaya dengan nada main-main seperti biasa.

Kemudian Shizuo dan anak-anaknya muncul dari dalam kamar. Mereka habis bermain bersama. Sepertinya Shizuo sudah mulai terbiasa berperan sebagai Papa. Shizuo yang terkejut melihat ketiga tamunya pun hanya terdiam. Berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin.

"A-aah! A-ada apa k-kalian mengunjungi kami?" tanya Shizuo tergagap sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum miring.

[Kami…hanya ingin melihat _progress_ kalian dalam… Yah, membangun keluarga…] ketik Celty dengan cepat dan sedikit ragu-ragu.

"Dan ternyata kalian berhasil melewatinya dengan baik, yah!" ucap Shinra dengan wajah ceria saat melihat rencana mereka bertiga berjalan dengan amat baik dan berhasil.

Shizuo dan Izaya tentu saja membatu sejenak mendengar kalimat Shinra dan Celty. Mereka sama-sama berpikir bahwa anak-anak yang muncul secara ajaib ini adalah ulah mereka bertiga. Kemudian mereka berlima duduk di sofa ruang tamu Shizuo. Anak-anak mereka hanya berdiri berempat di ujung ruangan.

"Hhh, aku tak mengira kau mengetahui hubungan kami.~ Darimana kau tahu?" tanya Izaya penasaran masih dengan seringai menyebalkannya terkembang.

"Tidakkah kau tahu kalau kami mengetahui semua yang terjadi tiga hari yang lalu?~" balas Shinra santai.

[Ya, saat kau terkena demam dan Shizuo datang merawatmu dan….] Celty tak berani mengetikkan lanjutannya. Lebih tepatnya, terlalu malu.

"Dan kalian malah melakukan adegan R-18 dengan –piiip-, -piip-, -piiiiiiiiiiiip- yang _oh-so-damn-sexy_!~~~" tambah Karisawa antusias dengan wajah memerah dan darah menggantung di ujung hidungnya.

"AP-APA? BAGAIMANA KALIAN―?" Shizuo hampir saja meloncat dari tempatnya mendengar ketiga orang itu mengetahui perbuatan nistanya tempo hari. Sungguh ia amat tak menyangka tindakannya itu akan secepat ini ketahuan.

Baik Shizuo dan Izaya memerah. Tsukishima cukup bijak untuk mengajak saudara-saudaranya masuk ke kamar Shizuo sedari tadi, mengetahui topik omongan mereka tidaklah sesuai dengan umur mereka. Sedangkan ketiga tamu yang tengah duduk manis itu hanya tersenyum dan terkekeh puas―minus Celty yang tak berkepala tetapi dapat dirasakan kalau ia juga tertawa.

"Aah…aku sudah dapat menduga bagaimana hal ini bisa terjadi… Pasti ada hubungannya dengan Kururi dan Mairu yang bertingkah baik tempo hari dan mengirimiku e-mail 'Selamat!'." ucap Izaya sambil terkekeh.

"Kau tahu, Shinra? Ini kali pertama aku merasa ingin sekali membunuhmu…" tambah Shizuo pelan sambil menunduk penuh dengan amarah.

[Tenang, Shizuo! Y-yaah, maafkan kami karena telah seenaknya mengganggu privasi kalian…] ketik Celty cepat di PDA-nya.

[Sebenarnya yang mempunyai ide memberikan semua anak-anak itu kepada kalian itu aku. Jadi…jangan timpakan semua kesalahan pada Shinra…] ketik Celty sedikit menyesal sambil menunduk.

"Celtyyyy!~ Kau membelaku?~ Aww, kau baik sekali!~~" Shinra malah kegirangan sambil memegang-megang kedua pipinya.

"Ya…dan maafkan aku juga. Sebenarnya bukan Kururi dan Mairu saja yang 'beraksi' saat kau sakit, Izaya-san. Aku juga men-_support_ mereka dan yah… Aku senang aku menjadi fujoshi di kota ini!~" tambah Karisawa yang masih saja memikirkan hal-hal yang _Author_ dan pembaca tak mau tahu.

Shizuo hanya mengepalkan tangannya, menahan rasa kesalnya yang benar-benar sudah memuncak. Ia merasa ia dan harga dirinya telah dipermainkan oleh orang-orang. Izaya hanya mendesah maklum melihat dan mendengar pengakuan tiga tamu itu. Izaya yang menyadari Shizuo sudah benar-benar kesal, memegang tangan Shizuo yang mengepal dan berusaha menenangkannya sedikit.

Emosi Shizuo sedikit mereda mengetahui Izaya menggenggam tangannya. Ia pun menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Berusaha mengurangi kekesalannya.

"Bagaimana cara kalian bisa mendapat robot super canggih seperti mereka? Maksudku, di internet pun robot secanggih ini tidak pernah dibicarakan." tanya Izaya penasaran dengan asal-usul anak-anaknya yang memang amat ajaib.

"Oh. Mereka memang robot, tetapi sesungguhnya mereka hanyalah robot _android _rongsokan murahan yang dijual kembali. Tubuh _casing_-nya menyerupai manusia, maka dari itu kami pakai." jawab Shinra menjelaskan. "Mereka termasuk hasil percobaan yang gagal dan terbuang."

"Kami merombak tubuh luarnya menjadi seperti kalian!~ Dengan menggunakan beberapa gambar refrensi yang tersebar di internet, akhirnya kami membuat bentuk luar yang menyerupai kalian seperti itu!~~" tambah Karisawa masih dengan ke-_excited _-annya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana mereka bisa bergerak, bicara, mempunyai sifat dan perasaan yang menyerupai manusia?" tanya Izaya lagi masih penasaran. Tentu saja penasaran, sebab keempat anaknya itu memang benar-benar mirip manusia darimanapun ia melihat.

"Ah, itu semua berkat Celty!~" jawab Shinra riang.

[Y-ya. Akulah yang memasukkan dan memprogram mereka dengan asapku. Tetapi aku tak dapat menentukan program robot-robot itu sesuai kendaliku, maka jadilah sifat mereka berbeda-beda…]

"Heheh, jadi kekuatan gaib ikut berperan toh. Pantas saja.~" Izaya terkekeh puas mendengar penjelasan dibalik semua ini.

"Huh, aku tak mengerti apa yang berada di pikiran kalian!" tukas Shizuo pada akhirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian mengirimi kami anak-anak itu, hn?~" tanya Izaya santai.

"Seperti yang kau tahu, kami hanya ingin lihat bagaimana reaksi kalian, apalagi setelah melakukan 'hal-hal' macam itu!~" jawab Shinra sama santainya sambil tersenyum.

[Dengan kalian rukun begini dan mempunyai keluarga, Ikebukuro akan menjadi lebih damai. Kalian juga menjadi lega, kan?] ketik Celty yang senang karena mulai sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang mengganggu ketentramannya bekerja sewaktu ia berkeliling Ikebukuro nanti.

"Mungkin… aku harus berterima kasih kepada kalian, yah?~" komentar Izaya dengan senyum menyebalkannya yang biasa.

Ia memang sudah menyangka perbuatan yang ia dan Shizuo lakukan tempo hari akan ketahuan orang lain mengingat ia menemukan satu jejak bekas kamera pengintai di apartemennya. Tetapi ia tak menyangka orang-orang akan bertindak sejauh ini untuk mempersatukan dirinya dan sang monster.

"Jadi kalian sudah resmi berkeluarga?~ Awww, akhirnya mimpi kami para fujoshi terkabul!~~" Karisawa menjerit _excited_ masih dengan wajah memerah senang.

"Huh… gara-gara kalian aku terpaksa melakukan ini!" geram Shizuo sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut pirangnya.

"…Jadi…selama ini Shizu-chan terpaksa…?" tanya Izaya pelan dengan wajah tertunduk. Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin menggoda Shizuo, dan ternyata Shizuo (dengan polosnya) terpancing.

Shizuo yang melihat ukenya tiba-tiba sedih begitu tentu saja kaget dan merasa bersalah. Shizuo mengeratkan pegangan tangannya dengan Izaya. Tentu saja selama ini mereka berpegangan tangan tanpa ketiga tamu itu menyadarinya.

"A-a-ah, bukan begitu maksudku! A-aku melakukan ini dengan senang hati kok selama kau bersamaku!―Ah!" Shizuo menutup mulutnya. Ia kelepasan bicara di depan ketiga tamunya yang kini terdiam membatu.

"Aah~ Cinta itu indah ya Shizuo?~" gumam Shinra sambil tekekeh senang mendengar pengakuan tulus seorang Heiwajima Shizuo.

[…Akhirnya kami mendengar isi hatimu.] ketik Celty sambil menahan tawa.

"Uwaa!~~ Pengakuan!~ Pengakuan!~ Akhirnyaaa!~~" Karisawa berteriak girang sekali.

"Hmmph, kau polos sekali, Shizu-chan!~ Aku juga senang kok melakukan ini!~" tambah Izaya sambil terkekeh dengan senyum manis yang tidak menyebalkan terkembang di wajahnya.

Shizuo hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Entah, ia bingung harus berkata apa lagi saat itu. Tidak, ia tidak marah, hanya malu. Melihat uke-nya tertawa lepas seperti itu malah membuat wajah Shizuo makin memanas.

"Ahaha, baiklah baik. Kami mengerti Shizuo. Kami akan pergi sekarang dan meninggalkan kalian BER-DU-AA!~~" ucap Shinra masih sambil tertawa dengan penuh penekanan.

[Ahaha, jangan lupa dengan anak-anak kalian! Kami permisi!] ketik Celty sembari beranjak lekas keluar dari apartemennya bersama Shinra, suaminya tersayang.

Karisawa masih belum beranjak dan masih duduk membatu di sofa Shizuo walaupun pasangan Kishitani telah meninggalkan ruangan.

"T-tolong tunjukkan adegan kalian berciuman lalu aku akan berhenti mengganggu kalian!" tukas Karisawa dengan yakin dan tegas dan wajah memerah.

Shizuo dan Izaya _speechless_ sesaat mendengar _request_ gila dari Karisawa Erika. Keduanya saling melirik sesaat, saling menunjukkan kebingungan mereka. Ragu tentunya. Setelah lama terdiam, akhirnya sang seme angkat bicara.

"…Janji setelah ini tidak akan men-_stalk_ kami lagi?" ujar Shizuo pada akhirnya dengan wajah mulai memerah (lagi).

"Hn! Janji!" tukas Karisawa dengan raut dan nada serius. Justru inilah yang membuat pasangan pria di depannya ini _speechless_.

"Kau... tidak keberatan 'kan, Izaya?" tanya Shizuo memastikan uke-nya mau melakukannya.

"Ahaha, asal bersama Shizu-chan, _it's okay_!~" jawab Izaya riang dengan senyum arogannya yang biasa.

Shizuo pun memegang sebelah wajah Izaya dan menariknya mendekati wajahnya hingga kedua bibir itu bersentuhan. Keduanya sama-sama menikmatinya. Seberapapun seringnya mereka melakukan hal itu, kepuasan dan rasa yang dirasakan tidak pernah berkurang sedikit pun. Seperti candu yang makin lama terasa makin nikmat. Namun, mereka tidak berlama-lama melakukannya agar tidak terjadi hal-hal privasi yang lebih mendalam.

Karisawa pun mati-matian menahan jeritan _fangirl_-nya agar tidak mengganggu kedua pria yang sedang bertautan itu. Karisawa pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini dan mengambil foto mereka sebanyak yang ia bisa dari berbagai sisi menggunakan kamera ponselnya.

Matanya berbinar-binar, di ujung hidungnya sudah menggantung cairan merah yang siap keluar kapan saja. Sungguh Karisawa, kami para fujodanshi di sini sangat amat iri dengan posisimu sekarang ini. Kalau bisa sih bagi-bagi fotonya!

Ketika Shizuo dan Izaya menyudahi kegiatannya, Karisawa masih saja tersenyum lebar sambil menahan jeritan senang.

"Sudah. Sekarang jangan _stalk_ kami lagi, Erika-san!~" ucap Izaya dengan seringaiannya yang biasa.

Karisawa masih terdiam memandangi pasangan yaoi di depannya. Ia kemudian mengangguk pelan dan meninggalkan apartemen Shizuo dengan hati dan jiwa yang berbunga-bunga.

Setelah ruangan itu sepi dan hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua, keduanya sama mengeluarkan napas lega panjang dari paru-paru mereka. Kemudian keheningan yang menyergap mereka. Bukan keheningan yang aneh dan _awkward_, tetapi hening yang damai dan tentram.

"Ah, kurasa semua orang sudah tahu hubungan kita, Shizu-chan?~" ucap Izaya santai dengan irisnya menatap langit-langit ruang tamu Shizuo.

"Ah ya. Kurasa demikian. Kau…tidak keberatan akan hal itu 'kan, _Mama_?~" Shizuo kini mulai membiasakan diri memanggil uke-nya dengan sebutan 'Mama'. Bukan membiasakan, lebih tepatnya ia ingin sesekali dirinyalah yang meledek uke manisnya itu

"Aaah, _Papa_ ini bisa saja!~ Tentu saja _Mama_ tidak keberatan!~" jawab Izaya dengan nada main-main seperti biasa.

"Tamunya sudah pulang, Ma? Pa?" tanya Tsukishima yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu.

"Ah ya, mereka baru saja pulang." jawab Shizuo biasa sambil menatap robot (atau disini berperan sebagai anak kembar) pertama yang merupakan replika dirinya itu. Sepertinya Shizuo benar-benar sudah terbiasa dipanggil 'Papa' dan menikmati peran barunya sebagai 'Papa'.

"Suruh saja mereka keluar, Tsukishima. Sekalian Mama mau pamit pulang sebentar ke apartemen Mama di Shinjuku." tambah Izaya yang dengan santai dan tanpa beban menyebut dirinya Mama di depan 'anak' dan seme tersayangnya. Sungguh mereka semua SUDAH terbiasa dengan peran mereka sebagai orang tua sekaligus sebagai _ehem-_pasangan kekasih-_ehem_.

"EH? Mama mau pulang?" protes suara kecil yang menginterupsi percakapan mereka bertiga. Ya, Izaya mini bernuansa merah muda keluar dari kamar Shizuo dan berlari menuju Mamanya.

"Mama jangan pulang! Nanti siapa yang akan jadi Mama disini?~" rengek Psyche sambil menghambur memeluk erat Mamanya yang sedang duduk di sofa di samping 'suami'nya.

"Kau mau pulang ke Shinjuku, eh Izaya?" tanya Shizuo memastikan, sedikit nada tidak rela bisa terdengar di suara bass-nya yang _so sexy _itu.

Izaya yang tentu saja mendengar nada bicara Shizuo hanya tersenyum meledek. "Ahaha, Shizu-chan tidak mau aku pulang, ya?~" ledek Izaya sambil tertawa mencemooh dengan imutnya(?). Shizuo hanya diam sambil sedikit salah tingkah. Oh, dasar Papa!~

"Tenang saja Psyche sayang, Mama nggak akan lama kok. Mama masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diurus. Kau tinggal baik-baik disini yah sama Papa dan saudara-saudaramu!~" Izaya saat itu benar-benar berkata layaknya seorang ibu menasihati anaknya dengan tatapan dan kata-kata yang lembut.

Izaya memeluk Psyche erat sambil mengelus rambutnya perlahan. Aura disekeliling mereka benar-benar hangat dan dipenuhi kasih sayang. Membuat keempat makhluk lainnya iri menatap adegan sayang itu.

"Baiklah, Mama pergi dulu yah! Shizu-chan, jaga anak-anak dengan baik ya!~" pesan Izaya sambil melepas pelukan Psyche dan mencium pipi suaminya singkat.

"Hn." jawab Shizuo singkat sambil memegang pipinya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

"Daah, Mama! Hati-hati di jalan!" Tsugaru melambai singkat dengan wajah tenang dan kalemnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Terimakasih sayang! Nanti aku akan bawa oleh-oleh untuk kalian! Roppi, Tsukishima, jaga adik-adik kalian! _Jaa ne!~_" Izaya melambai singkat sambil tersenyum dan menghilang di balik pintu apartemen Shizuo.

"Uunn~ Mama pergi…" lirih Psyche sedih sambil memanyunkan bibirnya hingga terlihat imut sekali.

"Jangan sedih, Psyche-kun! Mama 'kan bilang nanti akan kembali." Tsugaru mengelus-elus kepala Psyche dengan lembut dengan senyum kalem menenangkan tergantung di wajahnya.

"Roppi-kun? Kau juga merasa sedih?" tanya Tsugaru polos melihat Roppi sedikit menunduk.

"Hah? Tidak. Siapa juga yang sedih cuma karena ditinggal Mama bekerja?" tukas Roppi membantah dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

Shizuo memperhatikan tingkah dan reaksi anak-anaknya. Senyum puas pun terkulum di wajah tampannya.

"Ahaha!~ Jangan khawatir, anak-anak!" Shizuo terkekeh sambil mengelus kepala Roppi dan Psyche.

"Apa kalian tidak mendengar apa yang tadi Mama bilang?" Shizuo masih tersenyum ala ayah yang menenangkan anak-anaknya. Psyche mendongak untuk melihat wajah sang ayah sedangkan Roppi hanya diam saja sambil mempertahankan raut dingin dan datarnya.

"Mama akan bawa oleh-oleh nanti." ujar Tsugaru polos namun terdengar bijak. Mungkin karena nada tenang di suaranya.

"Mama masih punya pekerjaan yang harus diurus." tambah Tsugaru sambil tersenyum dan menaikkan kacamatanya.

"Hmmph… nah baguslah kalau sudah mengerti! Ayo sekarang kita main saja!" Shizuo menngendong Psyche dan Tsugaru menuju kamarnya.

* * *

><p><strong>[SEMENTARA ITU DI TEMPAT IZAYA]<strong>

"Huacchi!" Sudah kesekian kalinya informan itu bersin di kantornya. Bukan gejala demam kok. _Author_ sudah bosan dengan demam, begitu pula pria pecinta manusia itu.

"Kenapa aku jadi tidak konsen begini, yah? Rasanya kepikiran terus…" ujar Izaya sambil terus memperhatikan komputernya.

"Aku pulang sekarang!" Namie sang sekretaris meletakkan paperwork yang telah ia kerjakan dengan ekspresi kesalnya yang biasa dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan sang bos sendiri.

Izaya hanya merespon dengan 'Hn' singkat dan terus berkutat dengan komputernya.

"Haah~ Rasanya baru beberapa jam aku meninggalkan mereka tetapi aku sudah seperti ini…" Izaya mengeluarkan napas panjang sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dengan bosan.

"Ah! Benar juga! Mengapa tak menyuruh mereka sekalian tinggal disini saja?~" Izaya yang baru saja menyadari bahwa kantor yang merangkap apartemennya ini cukup luas untuk ditinggali keluarganya. Kemudian ia beranjak bangut dari kursi kulitnya dan menyambar ponselnya.

Ia membuka ponsel _flip_-nya dan menekan serangkaian tombol untuk menelpon. Ia menunggu dengan sabar sampai nada tuuuut hilang dari ponselnya.

"_Ya. Ada apa, Izaya?_" Shizuo menjawab telepon dari Izaya dengan nada bicara tenang dan santai tanpa aura membunuh untuk pertama kalinya. Izaya tersenyum kemudian berucap.

"Shizu-chan, ayo kita tinggal bersama!~"

.

.

―**THE END****―**

* * *

><p><strong>(*)<strong>: Android itu memang istilah untuk robot yang menyerupai manusia. Semacam terminator laah~

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Yaaah! Abis juga akhirnya! Saya selaku author juga gregetan lho nulis ini #desh! #authorgeblek! Ohiya, ide si Erika minta rikues gila itu bukan ide saya, tapi dari fic milik **PirateCaptainArthur. **Judul fic-nya 'Head Over Heels', di fic itu si Erika minta rikues gila itu di jalanan pas Shizaya lagi dating~. Aaaaah~ Kau tahu Erika, saya sebagai author iri banget-bangetan sama kamu!

Maaf juga saya malah ngaret satu hari, saya kemaren seharian di Bogor dan gak ada internet ;_; #malahcurcol Intinya, saya ngasih terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya bagi semua makhluk(?) yang udah baca fiksi super absurd ini!~

Bagi fans **Hibiya** sama **Delic**, maaaaf gak dimasukin, abis nanti anaknya jadi kebanyakan dan saya bingung mau ngasih mereka dialog apaan *dilempar FC mereka!* Di sekuel ketiga mereka bakal masuk (kalo saya bikin sekuel lagi ==v).

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**malas login | **Shinkuna'me** | Keikoku Yuki | **monochrome frame** | Claire | **oranggila** | Gintoki |** Semua silent readers!

Bales-bales bagi yang anon~:

**malas login**: Makasih banyak udah baca dan review!~ tak login gak apa-apa, saya sering gitu kok #desh! RnR lagi?

**Claire**: Ini apdet! Maaf telat dari yang saya janjikan... Makasih banyak review-nya! RnR lagi diterima kok!~

**orang gila**: Um...*lirik nama anda* #plak makasih banyak udah read n review!~ Bagus deh bukan saya doang yg mikir dia cocok jadi mama~ RnR lagi?~

**Gintoki**: Uwaa, Sakata Gintoki-sama baca BL? #heh #salah Nah itu, kalo otak nista saya jalan lagi mungkin mereka muncul dan ada lanjutannya (mungkin lho!) #plak! Ahaha, makasih udah suka dan RnR!~ RnR lagi diterima banget!

.

Sekian dari saya. Mohon maaf apabila ada salah kata**―**#plak! Oke, intinya, makasih banyak udah mau ngikutin cerita somplak ini. **Review **sangat diterima dengan lapang dada, siapa tau dengan **Reviews** readers sekalian otak nista saya bakal jalan lagi dan bikin sekuel lagi!~ *dilempar vending machine + pisau-pisau!*

.

Check this on the anime:

_"I don't like it. I'm the only one who needs to know about him." _**Izaya O. referred to Shizuo (episode 15, 07:17)**


	4. Additional Chapter I: Pagi yang Cerah

_**Disclaimer:**__ Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo_

_**Warnings:**__ Sekuel 'Demam', OOC, typo, BL, fiksi yang panjang sekali, absurd, three-shots._

* * *

><p><strong>Demam: Mama &amp; Papa?<strong>

**ADDITIONAL CHAPTER I:**

**PAGI YANG CERAH**

**.**

Pagi. Ya, pagi yang cukup cerah. Pagi yang cukup damai di kediaman Heiwajima/Orihara sekeluarga. Anggap saja di chapter ini sudah 5 bulan berlalu semenjak Shizuo dan Izaya memutuskan untuk membina keluarga di bawah satu atap.

Damai. Ya, damai, sebab pagi ini tidak ada suara berisik seperti biasanya. Seperti suara pekikkan dan rengekkan dua orang anak balita yang sibuk membangunkan _orang tua_nya. Tentu pembaca sudah bisa menebak siapa dua anak kecil itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Psyche Orihara dan Tsugaru Heiwajima.

Pagi ini kedua anak itu tidak ribut membangunkan kedua _orang tua_nya sebab mereka berdua terlalu sibuk. Terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri dihari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

"Tsu-chan, kira-kira sekolah seperti apa, ya?~" tanya Psyche polos dengan raut ingin tahunya yang imut sekali.

"Hm, aku tak tahu juga, Psyche-kun. Kudengar sih itu tempat yang membosankan sebab kita diharuskan membaca buku-buku tebal yang tak bergambar! Kita juga diberi banyak tugas yang itu-itu saja, pokoknya merepotkan!" jawab Tsugaru sama polosnya, juga dengan nada tenang dan bijak. Entah ia mendapat gambaran tentang sekolah darimana, yang jelas _Author_ tidak memberitahunya macam-macam.

"Aaaah!~ Separah itukah? Aku tidak mau membaca buku yang tak bergambar, Tsu-chan!~ Nanti mataku bisa jadi empat seperti Tsuki-nii." balas Psyche dengan raut khawatir dan lucu serta _innocent_.

Untung saja pembicaraan mereka saat itu tidak didengar pihak-pihak yang bersangkutan sebab kedua anak itu berbincang di dalam kamar mereka. Bukan hanya di dalam kamar, tidak ada makhluk lain yang hidup di rumah itu selain mereka berdua sebab kata 'pagi hari' bagi mereka yaitu benar-benar pagi, tepatnya pukul 5 dini hari.

Bayangkan saja pada jam segini biasanya kedua anak ini masuk ke kamar orang tua mereka dan merengek membangunkan mereka, tanpa peduli bahwa kedua orang tua mereka masih letih kelelahan setelah melakukan 'aktivitas malam'. Yah, sabar saja bagi Shizuo dan Izaya, itulah risikonya menjadi _orang tua_ bagi _anak-anak_ ajaib ini. Oke, kembali ke Psyche dan Tsugaru.

"Tetapi kenapa Mama dan Papa gembira sekali memasukkan kita ke sekolah? Masa Mama dan Papa tega sih membuat anak-anaknya bosan?" protes Psyche lagi heran sambil memain-mainkan ransel merah muda kecil miliknya―yang dibelikan Izaya dengan suka cita mengetahui anak-anaknya akan sekolah.

"Iya, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin Mama dan Papa punya maksud lain?" balas Tsugaru kalem, juga sambil memain-mainkan tas biru barunya yang merupakan pemberian Shizuo.

"Hm, sepertinya Tsuki-nii dan Roppi-nii tenang-tenang saja hari ini. Mereka 'kan juga pertama kali masuk sekolah. Ah, ayo kita ke kamar mereka!~" ujar Psyche riang sambil menarik ujung lengan kimono biru Tsugaru.

"Eh, mau apa kita ke sana? Nanti yang ada Roppi-nii malah marah-marah karena kita mengganggu tidurnya…" ucap Tsugaru bijak dengan penolakan halus. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kalau ia sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana aura membunuh yang akan dikeluarkan kakak pertama mereka saat mereka membangunkan tidurnya.

"Aah~ aku tak akan membangunkannya, kok!~ Kalau ia terbangun, ya salah sendiri! Aku hanya ingin berdiskusi dengan Tsuki-nii. Dia 'kan baik, tidak seperti Roppi-nii yang galak! Ayolah Tsu-chan~ Temani aku!~" pinta Psyche dengan raut wajah memelas yang _oh-so-damn-cute-you'll-spill-your-blood-from-your-nose-if-you-happen-to-see-his-face-that-time_!~

Pengecualian tentunya untuk Tsugaru sebab ia memang sudah terbiasa melihat wajah imut saudara kembar-tapi-bedanya itu. Kemudian Tsugaru hanya tersenyum hangat sambil menepuk kepala Psyche pelan.

"Baiklah kalau Psyche-kun memaksa. Ayo!" ucap Tsugaru sambil membimbing Psyche ke _sarang_ kakak-kakaknya.

Mereka pun keluar dari kamar mereka perlahan, tak mau membangunkan orang lain di apartemen ini. Padahal di hari-hari biasanya mereka justru membuat keributan dan berlari-lari ke kamar Mama dan Papa mereka untuk mengganggu _kegiatan_ mereka. Kegiatan tidur maksudnya, jangan mikir macam-macam yah! _/desh_.

Mereka pun sampai ke kamar kakak-kakaknya. Kamar Tsukishima dan Roppi tidak jauh berbeda dengan kamar mereka, hanya saja ruangannya sedikit lebih luas. Psyche dan Tsugaru menghampiri tempat tidur Tsukishima yang untungnya berada di tingkat bawah. Tempat tidur Roppi dan Tsukishima itu bertingkat dan tingkat atas ditempati oleh Roppi. Jadi, jangan kecewa ya sebab mereka tidak tidur satu ranjang!~ _/doubledesh_

Walaupun kamar kakak-kakak mereka itu gelap, tetapi mereka dapat melihat dengan cukup baik.

"Tsuki-nii… Tsuki-nii…" Tsugaru menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh kakaknya perlahan. Respon Tsukishima hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengubah posisi tidurnya. Kembali tertidur.

"Tsuki-nii! Tsuki-nii, bangun dong!~" Psyche berbicara lebih keras dan menggoyang tubuh kakaknya lagi.

Tsukishima kembali merubah posisi tidurnya dan menarik selimutnya lebih ke atas hingga menutupi hidungnya. Psyche dan Tsugaru tidak menyerah begitu saja. Masa mereka yang biasa membangunkan Shizuo dan Izaya dengan mudah, tidak bisa membangunkan kakaknya yang satu ini.

Psyche dan Tsugaru berbisik-bisik sebentar. Kemudian mereka menatap kakaknya yang masih bergelung selimut dan mengambil napas panjang.

"TSUKI-NII BANGUN! KEBAKARAAAN!"

Detik berikutnya, Tsukishima kembali menaikkan selimutnya hingga menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Damai sejahtera sekali tidurnya itu.

"Hmm, tidak berhasil juga. Kita harus bagaimana lagi, Tsu-chan?~" gumam Psyche sambil memegang ujung dagunya. Pose berpikir katanya.

"Coba yang satu lagi." balas Tsugaru sambil kembali berbisik kepada Psyche. Psyche mengangguk dan mereka berdua kembali menghadap ke Tsukishima yang sedang pulas tertidur.

"TSUKI-NII BANGUN! ADA ULAR DI SELIMUTMU!"

"Hnggh! Jangan lupa dimandikan ya! Hmm…" gumam Tsukishima pelan sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"AAH!~ Tsuki-nii bukannya makin bangun malah makin nyenyak! Nanti yang ada malah Roppi-nii yang mengamuk!~" tukas Psyche kesal sebab cara biasa tidak mempan terhadap kakaknya itu.

Biasanya mereka membangunkan kedua orang tuanya dengan cara meloncat-loncat di atas kasur Shizuo dan Izaya. Atau kalau tidak bangun juga, mereka akan merengek, menggoyang-goyangkan Mama-Papa mereka dan berteriak kata-kata semacam tadi, seperti; "PAPA BANGUN! MAMA KESAKITAN _DITINDIH_ PAPA!" "MAMA BANGUN! PAPA PERGI BERDUA DENGAN VORONA-SAN!" dan kata-kata lainnya yang pasti selalu sukses membuat salah satu dari mereka terbangun dengan wajah syok atau kaget bukan main.

"Hmm, kira-kira apa yang membuat Tsuki-nii takut?" gumam Tsugaru sambil duduk bersimpuh ala Jepang dan berpikir.

"Hmm, apa ya? Tsuki-nii takut ular tapi tidak bangun juga. Kapan ya terakhir kali aku melihat Tsuki-nii ketakutan?" Psyche ikut terduduk di samping Tsugaru sambil berpikir keras.

"Kau ingat terakhir kali Tsuki-nii berteriak? Saat tangan Roppi-nii tergores pisau hingga berdarah-darah saat ia mencoba membuat sarapan saat Mama dan Papa tidak ada. Kau ingat betapa panik raut wajahnya dan ia langsung tergesa-gesa menghampiri Roppi-nii dan melempar begitu saja semua pakaian yang baru saja digosok olehnya?" ucap Tsugaru sambil menatap wajah imut adiknya.

"Hm, ingat. Tsuki-nii jadi harus melipat ulang semua pakaian yang ia lempar. Memang sih waktu itu wajahnya terlihat OOC. Sangat panik, tetapi tetap saja ia ceroboh. Oh iya, Roppi-nii juga terlihat OOC saat Tsuki-nii membalut tangannya yang terluka. Hmm, mungkin ke-OOC-an mereka ada hubungannya." gumam Psyche sambil menggosok-gosok dagunya pelan. Pose berpikir.

"Mungkin…yang paling ditakutkan Tsuki-nii itu Roppi-nii, Psyche-kun!" Tsugaru mengambil kesimpulan sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dengan yakin.

"Mungkin juga! Ayo kita coba saja!~"

Saat kedua anak kecil itu hendak berteriak lagi, kedua tangan misterius muncul dan memgang bahu mereka. Bersamaan dengan itu, lampu kamar itu menyala. Sontak saja kedua anak itu menoleh ke belakang dengan terpatah-patah.

"Mau apa kalian di kamarku…?" tanya Roppi dengan nada suara yang terdengar seperti monster di telinga adik-adiknya.

"ROPPI-NII?" pekik anak-anak itu berbarengan dengan nada panik.

Seketika itu juga Tsukishima membuka matanya dan menyibakkan selimutnya dengan kasar dan terburu-buru. Baru saja ia akan melompat dari kasurnya dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju tempat tidur kembaran-tapi-bedanya sebelum ia melihat Roppi sedang berdiri memegangi bahu Psyche dan Tsugaru yang terlihat tidak bernyawa.

"Hm? Kau tidak apa-apa, Roppi-kun?" tanya Tsukishima heran sambil mengucek kedua mata merahnya pelan.

"Lho, Tsu-chan, Psyche-chan, sedang apa di sini?" tanya Tsukishima dengan nada heran yang dibalas dengan pandangan kesal-menggerutu dari adik-adiknya yang membuatnya malah makin heran.

"Kenapa kalian sudah ribut sih jam segini? Masih jam 6.15, seharusnya aku masih di kasurku, kalian tahu?" tukas Roppi sambil mengucek matanya dan menguap sebentar.

"Hah? Sudah jam 6? Kita belum membangunkan Mama-Papa, Tsu-chan!~" ujar Psyche sambil menarik ujung kimono Tsugaru―bermaksud untuk kabur sebenarnya.

"A-ah iya! Ayo kita ke kamar Mama-Papa!" balas Tsugaru yang mengerti maksud Psyche dan menarik tangan Psyche, meninggalkan kedua kakak mereka yang masih memandang mereka dengan heran.

"Huh, ada apa sih dengan mereka?" gumam Roppi datar sambil duduk di pinggir kasur Tsukishima.

"Hm, tidak tahu. Kenapa tadi mereka terlihat kesal kepadaku, ya?" tanya Tsukishima balik sambil meraih kacamatanya yang terletak di atas meja, tak jauh dari kasurnya.

"Siapapun juga pasti kesal melihat kecerobohanmu." komentar Roppi sambil melirik datar Tsukishima.

"Ah, kau dingin sekali Roppi-kun! Aku tidak seceroboh yang kau pikirkan." protes Tsukishima sambil menatap memelas ke arah Roppi.

Roppi hanya terdiam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. "Huh, terserahlah. Aku mau mandi." ujar Roppi sambil keluar meninggalkan kembaran-tapi-bedanya sendiri. Jangan tanya kenapa robot seperti mereka butuh mandi.

Tsukishima yang ditinggal saudaranya dengan nada kesal hanya kembali heran. "Apa aku salah ngomong, ya? Kenapa pagi ini orang-orang terlihat kesal padaku?"

**.**

**.**

"Huh, tidak bisakah aku berpakaian seperti biasa?"

Roppi memakai jas seragam sekolah barunya dengan menggerutu seperti biasa. Ia berdiri di depan cermin persegi panjang yang memantulkan bayangan dirinya dari kepala sampai pinggangnya.

"Hm, seragam ini tidak buruk, kok!" respon Tsukishima yang juga sedang mengancing jas seragamnya di dekat lemari kamar mereka. "Malah kurasa pakaian ini cukup bagus. Nah, bagaimana penampilanku, Roppi-kun?" tanya Tsukishima setelah selesai mengenakan seragamnya.

Saat Roppi menoleh, di penglihatan Hachimenroppi terlihat sinar cling-cling aneh di sekeliling Tsukishima yang membuatnya hanya diam.

"Huh, biasa saja!" tukas Roppi sambil bergegas membalikkan kepalanya kembali menghadap cermin. Ia melihat bayangan wajahnya sedikit tersenyum.

Apa? Tersenyum? Tidak salah seorang Hachimenroppi Orihara tersenyum? Roppi sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat hingga bayangan wajahnya kembali menjadi datar murung seperti biasa.

"Begitukah?" ucap Tsukishima terdengar sedikit…kecewa? Sebab ia bicara dengan suara cukup pelan. "Hmm, tapi menurutku seragam itu cocok untuk Roppi-kun! Terlihat bagus!" ucap Tsukishima lagi sambil tersenyum riang dan menyambar tas selempang dan kacamatanya.

Roppi yang mendengar kata-kata Tsukishima sekaligus melihat senyum _innocent_ kembarannya itu hanya kembali terdiam dengan sedikit serabut merah bermunculan di pipinya. Lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa heran terhadap dirinya yang belakangan ini bersikap aneh. Bahkan sangat aneh!

Roppi pun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar dan kembali menatap Tsukishima yang sudah siap dengan segala perlengkapannya.

"Ya ya. Yasudah, ayo cepat kita sarapan!" Roppi hanya dapat berkata ketus sambil mendahului kembarannya keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang makan.

Tsukishima yang melihat Roppi yang terlihat kesal itu hanya menggeleng pasrah. "Haah, apa aku salah ngomong lagi, ya?"

**.**

**.**

"Tsu-chan, ambilkan saus tomat itu!" Psyche berkata sambil berusaha memotong telur mata sapi miliknya yang merupakan salah satu sarapannya pagi itu.

Heran mengapa android butuh makan makanan layaknya manusia? Jangan tanya _Author_ abal ini karena hanya Celty, anak-anak, dan Tuhan yang tahu mengapa hal itu bisa terjadi.

Tsugaru pun meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya sejenak dan mengambil saus tomat yang terletak tak jauh dari jangkauannya dan menyerahkannya kepada Psyche.

"Terima kasih, Tsu-chan!" ucap Psyche riang sambil membalik botol saus itu dan mengeluarkan isinya.

"Hee~ Hari ini hari pertama kalian sekolah, 'kan?~ Bagaimana perasaan kalian?~" tanya Izaya riang sembari melahap sarapannya.

Pagi itu, tepatnya pukul 7, keluarga Heiwajima/Orihara berkumpul di meja makan untuk sarapan bersama. Hal ini sudah menjadi rutinitas sehari-hari kecuali saat Shizuo atau Izaya sedang tak berada di rumah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan masing-masing. Jikalau kedua _orang tua_ 'anak-anak' itu tak ada di rumah, Roppi dan Tsukishima-lah yang akan memasak makanan sederhana menggantikan peran orang tuanya. Terkadang bisa juga Shizuo atau Izaya memesankan mereka Russian Sushi _delivery_ atau makanan _delivery_ lainnya ke apartemen informan itu.

Benar-benar seperti kehidupan keluarga yang normal, bukan?

"Yaah, begitulah! Mama tahu? Aku dan Tsu-chan hari ini sampai bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya lho!" ucap Psyche ala anak-anak kecil dengan mulut masih sedikit terisi oleh makanannya yang belum selesai ia cerna. Sekali lagi, jangan tanyakan mengapa android harus mencerna makanan sebab jika tak seperti ini, fiksi ini tidak akan berlanjut sebagaimana mestinya.

"Lho, bukannya kalian SELALU bangun pagi, ya?" Shizuo berkomentar singkat dan datar sambil memotong daging asapnya dengan tak semangat. Tiap pagi Shizuo selalu terlihat seperti ini sebab tidur sakralnya selalu terganggu oleh anak-anak tersayangnya. Semua makhluk yang berada di apartemen itu pun sudah maklum dan terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Tapi kali ini lebih pagi, Pa! Habis aku dan Psyche-kun merasa agak _nervous_ sih! Tadinya kita mau meminta saran sama Tsuki-nii." Tsugaru melanjutkan omongan Psyche dengan raut dan nada bicara ala anak kecil. Pembaca pasti tahulah sifat anak kecil seperti apa. Selalu ceria, aktif, selalu cerita apa yang mereka alami, maka begitulah sifat Psyche dan Tsugaru saat ini.

"Tapi membangunkan Tsuki-nii seperti mengangkat gajah! Susahnya setengah mati." tambah Psyche sambil melirik ke arah kakaknya yang cukup kalem itu yang saat itu sedang meminum susunya dan tersedak begitu mendengar celotehan adiknya.

"Iya, tak kusangka Tsuki-nii kalau tidur seperti panda." komentar Tsugaru lagi yang membuat Tsukishima serasa dihujam panah raksasa tak terlihat yang entah datang darimana.

"Hahah! Untuk pertama kalinya aku senang mendengar celotehan kalian." Roppi berkomentar sembari tersenyum licik persis Izaya sambil melirik kembarannya yang tengah menunduk lemas dengan nyawanya sedang melayang entah ke mana.

"Ahahaha~ Begitukah, Tsuki-kun?~ Sepertinya sifat Papa menurun ke kamu, yah?~" Izaya tertawa mendengar semua _curhatan_ anak-anaknya itu. Lihat? Ia bahkan mengucapkan kata 'Papa' begitu saja tanpa ada keraguan sama sekali! Mereka bercengkrama riang layaknya keluarga pada umumnya.

"Sifat apa yang kamu maksud, eh Izaya?" tanya Shizuo dengan suara bass seksinya itu dengan nada tak bersemangat dan sedikit tak terima.

"Tentu saja sifat tidurmu yang sama-sama seperti panda.~ Yah, walau Psyche dan Tsugaru selalu berhasil membangunkanmu, sih.~"

"E-eh! Tapi membangunkanku tidak sesulit itu kok!" protes Tsukishima tak terima.

"Tidak sulit? Dengan teriakan Psyche dan Tsugaru yang mampu menggetarkan seluruh tempat tidur dan goncangan kecil yang timbul sebab mereka menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhmu masih kau bilang mudah?" komentar Roppi sarkastik dengan raut datarnya yang biasa.

"Yaah, memang sih kami belum menemukan kata kunci yang tepat untuk membangunkan Tsuki-nii!~" ucap Psyche setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya.

"'Kata kunci'? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Tsukishima heran.

"Tidak, Psyche-kun. Aku rasa aku tahu apa kata kuncinya. Tadi pagi baru saja terbukti." balas Tsugaru sambil menatap Psyche dengan tatapan polosnya itu.

"Eh? Memang apa kata kuncinya?" tanya Psyche dengan kepolosan dan keimutan yang sama.

"Nanti kuberi tahu."

"Nah nah, kalian sudah selesai sarapan, 'kan? Berarti kalian sudah siap berangkat ke sekolah!~" Izaya menginterupsi pembicaraan anak-anaknya sambil mengangkat semua piring kotor di meja makan oval itu.

Psyche dan Tsugaru hanya mengangguk riang sambil kembali berceloteh ala anak-anak tentang rasa penasaran mereka terhadap sekolah. Shizuo yang mendengar kedua anak-anak kecilnya berceloteh, memberitahu sedikit tentang sekolah yang mereka bicarakan.

Hachimenroppi hanya duduk diam di tempatnya sambil sedikit banyak mendengarkan pembicaraan keluarganya. Tsukishima membantu Mamanya menaruh semua piring kotor ke tempat cuci piring.

"Nah, sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang." ucap Shizuo sambil beranjak berdiri dari kursinya setelah mendapati uke-nya sudah kembali dari dapur.

"Kalian akan diantar sama Papa, tapi untuk hari pertama saja, ya!~" ucap Izaya kepada semua _anak-anak_nya. Shizuo hanya merespon dengan 'hn' singkat sambil mengambil kacamata birunya dan beranjak menuju pintu apartemen yang kemudian disusul oleh _anak-anaknya_.

"Mama hati-hati yah di rumah!~" ucap Psyche dan Tsugaru bersamaan dengan raut imut _innocent_ mereka.

"Ahaha, kalian juga hati-hati yah di luar!~" balas Izaya sambil mengecup lembut dahi kedua anak-anaknya.

Tsukishima dan Roppi telah selesai memasang sepatu masing-masing. Tinggal Psyche dan Tsugaru yang masih memasang sepatu mereka. Keempat anak itu pun siap dan melambai serta mengucap salam kecil―pengecualian bagi Roppi yang hanya diam saja sembari membuka pintu apartemen itu.

Sebelum keempat anaknya itu keluar dari pintu, Shizuo tak lupa mengucap salam untuk uke tersayangnya itu.

"Hati-hati ya, Shizu-chan!~ Jaga anak-anak dengan baik, yah!~" ucap Izaya riang sambil tersenyum biasa.

"Hn, kamu juga!" balas Shizuo singkat sambil mengecup singkat uke-nya dan berjalan keluar dari pintu.

Sungguh, pemandangan seperti ini sudah merupakan rutinitas sehari-hari Izaya dan Shizuo yang memang wajar-wajar saja dilakukan oleh keluarga rumah tangga yang umum.

Sudah kubilang, mereka memang sudah menjadi keluarga umum yang harmonis dan bahagia.

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter yang sama absurd-nya!~ #plakplak Saya memang lagi senggang dan ingin banget lanjutin ini begitu liat reviews pembaca sekalian!~ Tapi karena sepertinya saya terkena WB dan otak nista saya lagi seret makanya cuma jadi segini... D8

**MANY THANKS TO:**

**monochrome frame | **Keikoku Yuki** | KuroMaki RoXora |** oranggila** | yang malas login(?) **Yami-chan Kagami

AniFreakZ** | Shinju Ageha | **The MasochistDevil** | killinheaven |** watashinohatsukoiwaWataru-kun** | Devil's YunjaeJoTwins Shipper**

dan semua silent readers!~

sepert biasa, yang anon;

**oranggila**: Mudah diingat namanya /desh Makasih RnRnya!~ Yah, lihat saja nanti, saya gak janji ada sekuel lagi -_-a RnR lagi? :3

**yang malas login**: Login saja atuh, tapi gak apa-apa sih, yang penting masih mau RnR, terimakasih! ;D /desh Gantung? Hm, lihat saja nanti & semoga puas dengan chap ini. RnR again?~

**watashinohatsukoiwaWataru-kun**: Makasih banyak RnR-nya!~ x'D Nanti saya minta erika suruh kirimin deh fotonya~ /desh Iya, ada di anime, makanya itu banyak banget kan hints Shizaya di anime-nya? *tebar confetti* Semoga puas dengan chap ini! RnR lagi? :D

.

Ayo ayo, **REVIEW & COMMENT **lagi yang banyak!~ Kasih saran buat lanjutannya lagi juga boleh banget!~ /desh


End file.
